The Fairy Flu
by PeanutButterAndJam
Summary: One day, Lucy Heartfilia wakes up as a toddler. Natsu and Happy don't know what to do, so they take her to the guild to find some answers. Read to find out more. (It's a Nalu fanfic but there might be some Gruvia, GaLe and more.
1. Chapter 1: Everything Seems Bigger

**Me: Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL (I wish I did though)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Everything's Bigger

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

I woke up in my bed, staring at the ceiling which seemed to be a little bit higher. I turned to see a pink-haired dragon slayer sleeping soundly beside me. I usually would have yelled "NATSU!" and kicked him out of bed but today, I didn't. I was too fixated on the fact that Natsu seemed bigger, in fact, everything seemed bigger. My bed, my clothes and even that damned cat seemed to only be half my size. "This is weird" I thought to myself.

I remembered parts of the night before, Natsu and Happy broke into my house via window (no surprise) and brought over a butt load of snacks to celebrate Happy's birthday. It was nice, just the three of us. We all sucked on helium balloons and said funny things in high-pitched voices. Natsu found the secret alcohol in my pantry and insisted that we have some which was strange since he was usually against the idea of me drinking. Happy passed out almost immediately after taking one sip. I didn't remember anything else after that.

"We were in the living room the whole time so how did I end up-" my thought was interrupted by Natsu's sudden loud snoring. 'Oh right, him.' I smiled at him but then quickly remembered the everything-is-big problem and tried to wake him up.

"I'm going to eat you, Mr. Hotdog." mumbled the dreaming Natsu.

I giggled. "Why am I getting so distracted?" I wondered "Natsu! Wake up!" I yelled. I quickly put my hands over my mouth. "Why do I sound like a baby?" I ignored it, or at least tried to, and went back to my original goal. I shouted "Happy ate all the food!" into Natsu's ear and he shot up almost right away.

Natsu began scrambling out of bed and growled "Happy, how dare y-" when he saw me. His eyes went wide "Whoa, Luce! W-what happened?" exclaimed the dragon slayer.

"I-I don't know..." I replied weakly. Tears started running down my cheeks way too quickly and I couldn't help sobbing loudly in my hands.

~Natsu's P.O.V.~

"What's with all the loud noises?" complained Happy, half-asleep. His sleepiness disappeared as soon as he saw the tiny Lucy crying. "Lucy? What's wrong? Are you alright? Why are you so small?" asked the blue exceed in a flash. Lucy sniffed a couple times before answering.

"I'm not sure what happened. I woke up like this." said Lucy sadly, raising her small arms (which didn't fit her shirt) for effect.

"Hey, don't look so sad." I said softly, looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "I'm sure we can get help if we go to the guild."

"That's right." realized Lucy, raising her head so her eyes met mine. I swore I saw a small ray of hope appear in her eyes. I grinned a mischievous grin.

"Great!" I said cheerfully "Let's go!" I was about to get up when suddenly Lucy tugged at my hand.

"W-wait, I can't just go to the guild wearing this." said the young mage shyly, looking down at her very loose clothes. She was trying her best to cover up as much skin as possible. It wasn't working…

An idea came to me. "Why don't I just wrap my scarf 'round you?" I suggested, taking off my scarf. "It's pretty wide so it'll probably cover you whole body." Lucy slightly raised her eyebrows.

"You sure you're okay with that?" she asked uncertainly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" I asked, quite confused.

"No reason." she shook her head dismissively. I bent down and wrapped the scarf around her, tying it in front of her chest. It covered her from head to toe, with a few strands of her blonde hair sticking out. "She looks so cute" I thought to myself.

~Happy's P.O.V.~

Little Lucy is so adorable! She does cry a lot but when she stops, she makes this pouty face that just makes my insides melt. We were walking to the guild and Lucy was running on her short stubby legs.

"Guys, wait for me!" yelled Lucy, who was panting hard. "You're going way too fast!"

"Well that's 'cause you're going super slowly!" I said before biting into a fish.

"It's alright. You can go on my back." offered Natsu. He bent down and Lucy climbed on his back.

"Careful." I mumbled with a mouthful of fish in my mouth.

"You're pretty light." commented Natsu as he continued walking towards the guild. Lucy blushed slightly at what he said. I was surprised myself. That was the first time Natsu didn't complain about how heavy she was.

~Natsu's P.O.V.~

We stopped in front of their guild's front door. The sound of shouting mixed with laughter was very audible even from outside. "They're so loud." I thought with a smile.

"Hey Natsu?" asked Lucy "Can you carry me in your arms instead?" She quickly added with a nervous laugh "It's just I feel like I might fall off your back."

"Yeah sure." I replied, bending down so she could get off. I scooped her up in one arm and pushed open the huge doors with the other. "Hey minna! Look who I found!" I yelled, gesturing to Lucy.

{Minna = everyone/everybody}

"N-Natsu!" stammered a clearly embarrassed Lucy "Y-you don't need to yell!" She hit me on the chest with her tiny fist but it didn't hurt at all and I could't help but laugh. I looked up to see everyone's expressions. For the first few seconds, everyone looked confused as hell then turned their mouths into an 'o' when they realized it was Lucy. I noticed some of the girls began smiling. Not in a good way.

Ezra snatched Lucy from me and looked at her with sparkly eyes. "S-She's… SO CUTE!" exclaimed Erza. Suddenly, all the girls in the guild came running over (trampling me in the process) to take a better look at her. I saw my scarf fly up in the air and I reached out to grab it. I looked back and realized they were dressing her up in cute little toddler outfits. "Where did they get the clothes?" I wondered. I saw Gray and Gajeel walking towards me.

~Gray's P.O.V.~

"What happened to bunny-girl?" asked Gajeel.

"I actually don't know either. I brought her here so that Porlyusica could take a look at her." replied Natsu.

"Aww, flame-brain was worried about her." I smirked, trying to get on his nerves. The day before, he was telling me about a big party he was going to and he kept repeating that I wasn't invited. So, I got pretty pissed at him.

"Of course I was worried, what would you do if your partner turned into a toddler?" he shot back, arms crossed. He got me there, it was only natural for Natsu to be worried about Lucy. He was always protecting her, even when he didn't have to. I didn't feel mad at him anymore. Gajeel fake coughed to get our attention.

"I'm gonna get the master, he might know what happened to Lucy." said Gajeel.

"Alright." replied Natsu, looking over at the group of girls. He mumbled something that sounded like "I hope she turns back to normal." I stopped myself from saying "I bet you miss seeing her huge breasts.".

But instead, I just patted him on the shoulders and said "I know you do." He immediately tensed up but didn't shake my hand off. I think he didn't want me to hear that. He looked away so I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was blushing.

"NATSU!" yelled Lucy in her tiny baby voice. She managed to escape the girls and was running towards Natsu. She was wearing a pink dress and had thousands of colourful ribbons in her hair. She was crying. Natsu immediately noticed this and kneeled down so he could be the same height as her. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed.

"What's wrong, Luce?" asked Natsu, gently wrapping his arms around her. "Are you hurt?" He looked at her limbs for any injuries or bruising. Lucy shook her head slowly.

"No," said Lucy quietly.

"Then what is it? Why are you crying?" asked Natsu.

"They were being mean to me!" shrieked Lucy, pointing at the group of girls "I said 'stop' but they didn't stop!"

"Is this really Lucy?" I thought to myself, trying very hard not to laugh "She's acting like a whiny baby."

Natsu laughed nervously. He also got freaked out by Lucy's strange outburst. "H-Hey Luce, let's take you home. You're probably tired." he said. He picked her up and held her like a little baby and began walking out the guild.

"STOP!" bellowed a familiar voice behind me. Everybody in the guild (including me) turned around to see the master standing beside Gajeel. "Natsu, I need to tell you something." said the master with a huge grin plastered on his face "I think I know what happened to Lucy."

* * *

 **Me: This is gonna be good... (laughs wickedly)**

 **Lucy: Oh no, what are you going to do?**

 **Natsu: Haha, can't wait to see what happens.**

 **Me: Oh, you'll see...**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu's Blush

Chapter 2: Natsu's Blush

~Natsu's P.O.V.~

Everyone was listening. Every single mage in the guild wanted an answer. Lucy and I were sitting across from the master at a table. Pretty much everyone was hovering around the table, leaning in closer to hear better.

"Lucy," said the master.

"Y-yes?" replied the nervous Lucy.

"Gajeel told me what happened and I am certain that you have caught the fairy flu." said the master bluntly. Everyone stared at him, very confused.

"What's the fairy flu, gramps?" I asked. The master chuckled.

"It's something Precht, the former master of Fairy Tail, created." explained the master casually "Mavis performed an incomplete version of a grand magic in order to save my father, Yuri Dreyar. As a consequence, her body was no longer able to grow or mature from that point onwards." We all stared in disbelief at the shocking piece of information that was being told (a little too casually) to us."Precht felt sorry for her, so he created a spell that made someone who's marked with the Fairy Tail emblem, turn into a small child." continued the old man "This happened once before, I never thought it would happen again." The master chuckled at the small Lucy.

"What's so funny?" demanded Lucy angrily, slamming her tiny hands down hard on the table "I don't want to be a small child!" The master just chuckled again "Turn me back to normal, god dammit!" shrieked Lucy.

"Lucy, calm down. You're acting like this because of the fairy flu." replied the master "You won't stay like this forever, it'll go away in a day or two." Lucy's eyes went wide and mouth broke into a huge smile.

"Really?" asked the suddenly cheerful Lucy, who's face was already covered in tears of joy. The master nodded.

"Yay!" cheered everyone. "Let's celebrate!"

"There they go again," I thought happily to myself "finding the dumbest reasons to party and get drunk."

"WAIT!" boomed a voice. Everyone turned their heads to see the red-haired mage, Erza, standing on a table in the middle of the guild. She was looking at the master. "Does this mean that other Fairy Tail members can catch the fairy flu as well?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." I realized. I looked over at gramps to see his reaction.

"Um, well," said the master nervously, looking away guiltily "y-yes" As soon as he said that, everyone except Natsu, Happy and the master stopped what they were doing and ran to the other side of the guild.

"I ain't afraid of no flu." declared Natsu loudly, looking in their direction "You guys are just a bunch of scaredy-cats."

"Hey!" shouted Happy the cat, who took offence at what Natsu said.

"Sorry, pal." apologized Natsu

"Master!" yelled Macao at the top of his lungs "Please come over here, you'll catch the flu!" The master stayed put.

"I've caught it before," said the master flatly "So, I'm immune to it." He turned to me "Natsu, take Lucy home and keep her there 'till she turns back to normal." ordered the master, gesturing to the blonde toddler "Even though I'd enjoy seeing everyone as toddlers, it's probably for the best."

"Sure, gramps" I replied. I don't wanna seem selfish but I was kinda glad the master asked me to take her home, I didn't like it when the girls took her away from me. I blushed at what I was thinking. "Lucy isn't mine. She can do what she wants." I thought, confused, to myself "So why do I feel like this whenever she's with someone else. Is it… jealousy?" I widened my eyes "Jealousy is that thing Juvia feels whenever Gray talks to another girl. I'm not obsessed with Lucy like Juvia is with Gray, right?"

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

I glanced at Natsu, he seemed distracted. Something was troubling him. I gently squeezed his hand "Are you alright, Natsu?" He came back to reality and looked at me, then he looked at his hand. He swiped his hand away from mine and turned his head so I couldn't see his face. "What's up with him?" I wondered "Why's he acting so weird?"

~Makarov's P.O.V.~

"Oh my god, it's happening" I excitedly thought to myself "Natsu's blushing!" I never thought I'd lived to see this happen before my eyes (or more like across the table from me).

"Y-yeah," stammered Natsu, still blushing "I-I'm fine. They were so enveloped in their own world they didn't even notice me and Happy watching them intently.

"You sure?" asked a concerned Lucy, leaning in a little closer.

"Yeah" repeated Natsu, who's blush was getting redder and redder. I wanted to continue watching, see what would happen next. But, for the safety of guild members, Lucy had to go home.

"Ahem" I fake-coughed to get their attention. They both turned their heads towards me. "Now will be good time to take Lucy home, Natsu." I said.

"Oh right," said Natsu who had forgotten his job "Let's go, Luce." She nodded her head and Natsu picked her up with no problem. He headed for the door and yelled to me "I'll come back when Lucy's all better."

"Did you see what happened as well?" asked Happy quietly so that Natsu's sensitive ears couldn't hear what he said. He was still in shock after seeing Natsu blush for the first time.

"Uh-huh" was all I could say. Happy slowly trailed after the two mages. I looked around the guild and saw that everyone else was busy with their own thing. I hesitated but then called out for a certain white-haired mage "Mira!". The bartender lifted her head and came towards the master. I was gonna tell her. She's the only one who can make that happen again.

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

Natsu's being weird. Before we left, he wouldn't look at me and kept giving me short answers whenever I asked him something. Maybe he doesn't like the way I look. "Wait, why do I care what he thinks of me?" For some reason, that thought made me think of that time when I started having mixed feelings for Natsu when I thought he was going to confess to me but he only wanted Virgo to dig some treasure for him. I laughed to myself, "Thank god he didn't know what I had in mind."

Natsu was carrying me home in his warm arms. Happy was staring at Natsu like he'd seen a ghost. "You alright, Happy" I asked him. The blue cat came to his senses and stammered "Y-yeah, I-I'm great, L-Lucy." He was being incredibly suspicious but I was too tired to press on any further. I was feeling really, really sleepy…

"Natsu?"

"Hm?" Natsu hummed in reply.

"When we get home, can you put me in bed?" I yawned sleepily.

"Sure," was what I last heard before drifting off to sleep.

~Happy's P.O.V.~

A tiny Lucy sleeping in Natsu's arms is one of the cutest thing you could ever witness. She was snoring softly and her head was between Natsu's chest and his arm snugly. One thumb was resting on her bottom lip. This was the kind of thing you'd pay a million jewels to see.

When we arrived at Lucy's apartment, Natsu placed her in her bed and pulled the covers to her neck. I suddenly had an idea. "Hey Natsu," I said "I'm gonna go to the store to buy some stuff, wants something?"

Natsu thought for a moment then said "Uh, bring some fire chicken." he hesitated then added "And a lighter."

"Aye Sir!" I happily replied. I flew out the window then quickly turned to the side of the building. I wasn't really going to the shop. I was going to spy on them. "Mwahaha!" I evil laughed to myself. I peeked inside and almost gasped as I saw Natsu lovingly stroke Lucy's hair. I had never seen this side of Natsu before. He suddenly stopped stroking and sighed. "Is he sad?" I wondered "But why?" Natsu got up and walked over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and quickly closed it. His face was redder than a tomato. I almost burst out laughing, he had opened Lucy's underwear drawer. Natsu never blushed or had any reaction when he saw them. He opened the bottom drawer and inside were lots of papers loosely tied together by string. He picked one bundle up and began skimming through it. It was one of Lucy's stories.

After a few minutes, he stopped reading and asked to no one in particular "When's Happy coming back from the shop? I'm starving!"

"Oh no!" I realized "If I don't come back with food, what will I say?" I panicked for a few seconds then decided to head for the shops. It was already dark and that's when shops usually close. I flew as fast as my wings could to the shop Natsu likes to get his fire chicken from and stopped in from of it. It was closed. "Dang it!" I cried. I looked around for a bit but the only shop I could find was a drug store. "Guess I have no choice but to go in there." I said to myself. There weren't any fire chicken so I just bought a lighter and hoped that Natsu wouldn't get mad at me.

When I came back to Lucy's apartment, the first thing I saw was Natsu eating a huge bag of chips with crumbs everywhere. "Oh, there you are." said Natsu casually "What took you so long?"

"I, um, the shops were closed so I couldn't get any fire chicken," I said truthfully. As soon as I said that, Natsu's cheery face fell. "But I did get you this" I said holding up the lighter he requested. He looked at it for a few seconds then put the lighter in his pocket. "Aren't you going to eat that?" I asked.

He looked away and stared out the window "No, I'm not really hungry right now."

"Okay then."

~Natsu's P.O.V.~

I woke up in Lucy's warm bed. I stared at the ceiling which seemed to be a little bit higher. I turned to see a blonde celestial mage sleeping soundly beside me. The events of the day before were coming back to me, Lucy had turned into a toddler. But she didn't look like one right now, in fact she seemed bigger than she was supposed to be. My eyes widened. "No… It can't be…" I thought as I looked down at my clothes. They were too big for me. "Dammit, I turned into a toddler."


	3. Chapter 3: Baby Natsu

**Hey, I'm sorry if I took** **fore** **ver to upload this chapter. Also sorry that I didn't apologize in the last chapter for being late as well. Anyways, not shocking or anything but I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Lucy: And remember, SHE DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Natsu: Thank goodness... -_-**

* * *

Chapter 3: Baby Natsu

 **~Natsu's P.O.V.~**

I sat up in Lucy's bed. It was _very_ comfy. I looked at over at the blonde mage. She was breathing softly. I looked down at my clothes again. " _What should I do about this?_ " I decided to ask Lucy for help. " _Lucy would know what to do._ " I thought. I nudged her gently. She continued sleeping, so I nudged her a little harder. "Lucy, wake up." I loudly whispered.

"Mmm" Lucy hummed as she stretched her arms. She returned back to her sleeping position and continued sleeping.

"C'mon, Luce." I urged. She still slept. "Okay, you asked for it!" I grabbed the blanket and threw them on the floor. I looked back at her deviously, expecting to see a pissed off Lucy. She _was_ pissed off, but only she was completely naked. Lucy was fully awake now, and fully aware of the fact she wasn't wearing _anything_. I stumbled off the bed as fast as I could as she screamed. I ran to towards the bathroom and tripped. I was too scared to move so I stayed on the floor. I felt my face turn into the colour of Erza's hair, but luckily I had face-planted so she didn't see it.

"N-Natsu?" I heard Lucy stammer

"Yeah?"

"I think you've caught the flu." said Lucy, who noticed how small I was.

"Yeah, I think so too." We were both silent for a while until I heard Happy's voice.

"Lucy, why are you naked?" yawned the blue exceed.

"Oh, u-uh, um. Well, I um, I think it's because the dress I was wearing yesterday got torn apart when I returned back to my normal self." Lucy said.

"Can I look now?" I asked Lucy

"Let me get my clothes first." said Lucy. I heard the sound of her feet shuffling around the room and her drawers opening and closing. After a minute or so, Lucy said "Okay, I'm ready." I got up and heard my back make a cracking noise. " _How long was I on the floor?_ " I wondered. I looked up at the fully clothed Lucy. She was wearing a pink miniskirt, a black sweater that exposed her shoulders and a pink ribbon in her hair. Her underwear was visible from where I was, and it was blue.

Lucy picked me up without asking and spun me and around and around. I quickly felt sick from all the spinning. Lucy just laughed and continued spinning.

"Ooh, my turn." said Happy. Lucy put me down and tried to grab Happy's arms but he wasn't talking to her. He flew towards me and started spinning me around.

"No! Stop, I'm gonna be sick." I wailed

"But it's fun," laughed Lucy, who was watching me as I tried very hard not to barf all over the place. After what seemed like for eternity, they both stopped spinning me around and got a little serious. "Alright, Natsu I think we should go back to the guild."

"Why?" I imagined everyone running away from me, terrified because I had the flu. I suddenly felt very scared at that thought and a single tear slowly ran down my face. Lucy immediately noticed it.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly "Are you alright?"

 **~Lucy's P.O.V.~**

"Yeah, I'm fine." Natsu replied, quickly wiping the tear away. "So why should we go to the guild again?"

"Oh, well, first of all, I want the others to catch the flu so they can go through the same torture as me" I said with a wicked grin "And second, you promised the master that you'd bring me back when I was all better."

"Okay, sure, but what am I gonna do about my clothes?" Natsu asked as he comically tried to stop his pants from falling. I bit my bottom lip as I thought of what to do.

"Oh I know," I joked "I'll wrap you up in a blanket and when we get to the guild, you can wear one of Asuka's dresses."

"I'm not going to wear a dre-" began Natsu

"Natsu, just wear the dress, it's better than wearing _nothing_." interrupted Happy

Somehow, Natsu was persuaded by the fish-crazy cat and mumbled "Fine, I'll do it." I just stood there, confused.

" _I was just joking…_ " I thought to myself. I decided not to tell either of them I was only jesting because I really liked the idea of Natsu in a dress. Even better, as a toddler. So, before he could change his mind, I rushed towards the dresser and pulled out a very dark green blanket and wrapped it around him. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut out a hole on each of the sides so that his arms could come out. I giggled.

"What?" asked Natsu

"Nothing." I replied, stifling my another giggle. He looked like a sushi roll.

 **~Happy's P.O.V.~**

Once again, we're walking to the guild with a toddler. Only this time, Natsu's that toddler and Lucy isn't. Lucy offered to carry him to the guild because it he could only take some steps, and that blanket he was wearing helping him go any faster. Natsu, however, declined the offer because he didn't want people to think that he was a baby. So, he asked _me_ to carry him. It was so much easier to carry him since he got smaller.

 **~Natsu's P.O.V.~**

I didn't like being carried by Happy but it was better than people thinking I was Lucy's baby. That would just be _too_ weird. I glanced at Lucy, who then saw me starin- *cough* I mean glancing at her. She smiled a sweet smile but all of a sudden I couldn't take it anymore. I started crying. And I have know idea why.

 **~Lucy's P.O.V.~**

Natsu suddenly started crying. Hard. His face was covered in tears and he kept hiccuping uncontrollably. Happy quickly placed him into my arms, and I squeezed him tightly. "Shh" I tried to coax him but it wasn't really working. I bounced him up and down lightly and the tears soon ran out. I hugged him in a way where neither of us could see each other's face. I heard him sniffle. I looked at him lovingly and said "You're so cute." I felt the blush slowly rising up in my cheeks but then just thought to myself " _I only meant that he looked cute like a little toddler would._ " He just stared at me for a while and it might have been my eyes playing tricks on me, but was he _blushing_?

After that, he seemed okay. He kept muttering to himself and shaking his head. " _Probably the effects of the fairy flu or something._ " I thought to myself. We arrived in front of the guild, it was like yesterday, except I was the one with a baby in my arms. I looked at Natsu who seemed a little nervous.

"H-hey, Luce?" asked Natsu, with a ting of nervousness in his voice "C-can we _not_ go in there?"

"Nope, we're going in. And I'm gonna embarrass the crap outta you!" Before he could say anything, I quickly kicked opened the door and pretty much yelled at the top of my lungs "Guess who I found?"

Every guild member turned their heads towards me and smiled to see that I was back to normal. Then they saw Natsu in my arms, and their smile grew a million times wider. An army of girls rushed toward me and snatched Natsu away from me. I heard Natsu screaming and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Meanwhile, Happy was still by my side, and he was laughing too until we both noticed the master stride in our direction. As soon as he was in front of us, he began talking.

"Lucy, I am glad to see that you are good and back to normal again. However, I see that Natsu has caught the fairy flu from you. As much as I would enjoy seeing everybody as a small child, it's probably best if Natsu stays away from the guild until his flu goes away." the master said calmly and slowly.

I listened to him carefully and without giving it much thought, I said "What's the point? It's not like anybody's gonna die, so why shouldn't we let the others catch the flu as well? You said so yourself, it's satisfying to see everybody as a kid." The master just stared into space and a few moments later, something inside him seemed to turn on or light up like a lightbulb.

"That's actually a good point." he finally said, nodding. "Alright, let everyone be infected with the flu!"

Once again, the entire guild hoorayed and cheered and chugged down their drinks like they're was no tomorrow. " _Always celebrating for no reason._ " I smiled to myself as I watched the chaos around me. Everyone was having a good time, that's why I love it here so much. I heard the screams of Natsu again, only this time, there was something wrong in his voice. I rarely heard it but I would always recognize it as soon as I heard it. I ran towards the mob and pushed past the toddler-obsessed girls. In the heart of the mob, I found Natsu in Lisanna's arms. He saw me with tears in his eyes and raised his tiny arms towards me, opening and closing his hand.

Of course, all the girls thought this was super cute and said in unison "Aww…" I couldn't help but feel a little smug. Out of all the girls, Natsu gestured at _me_ to carry him.

" _Natsu… He chose me…_ " I felt the blush rising up and I looked away slightly. When I turned to him gain, Natsu was making a face that I had never seen before and it melted my heart.

"Pwease, Wucy." lisped Natsu, with tears about to fall. I couldn't tell if he lisped on purpose or it was just an effect of the flu but I lifted him up anyways and carried him in a way so he was able to see me and everyone else just by turning his head. "Thanks, Wucy." said Natsu as he slowly rested his head on my shoulder.

"Attention, everyone!" yelled the master from the second floor. Everyone looked at him to continue. "I understand most of you are excited about the whole fairy flu business but I would like to remind you that some of you have jobs to do and missions to complete." He ended with a smirk. I looked at everyone and couldn't help but chuckle at the lifeless faces on everybody. A while after, the guild members went out to complete missions and some stayed behind. Natsu and I were chatting at a table when we both noticed Gray, Juvia, Gajeel and Levy sit at our table.

"Ha, flame-brain turned into a baby." teased Gray. I momentarily saw the fire burn in Natsu's eyes but it suddenly disappeared. " _Huh, where'd it go?_ " I wondered.

* * *

 **I'll do my best to upload the next chapter as fast as I can! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Gray's Invitation

**Hey guys, I'm super sorry for taking a million years to upload the 4th chapter. I was just really lazy and then Summer came along and well, yeah you get the point. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Lucy: You're not going to do anything bad to me, right?**

 **Me: Uh, about that...**

 **Happy: SHE DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Gray's Invitation

 **~Natsu's P.O.V.~**

" _Gray just insulted me!_ " screamed my brain. I was about to yell a really good comeback at him but then I thought of a different idea. I looked down and sorta fidgeted around to make myself look a little more childish. "That hurt my fewings…" I lisped sadly.

"Aww…" all the girls at the table said in unison (including Lucy). I looked up at Gray and gave him a secret smirk. At that moment, I saw the icy fire in his eyes.

"Don't believe him." Gray said bluntly "He's just trying to make you feel bad for him." Everyone at the table looked straight at him.

"How _dare_ you say that, Gray?" hissed Levy coldly " _Somebody_ clearly just wants attention." She wrapped her arms around my head and gave me a tight hug. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Gajeel raising an eyebrow. I don't think he's seen this side of Levy before. It's not like I have either though. This was kinda the first time Levy physically touched me and it felt a little weird. I couldn't help but blush a little.

" _He's_ the one that wants all the attention." blamed Gray angrily "It's obvious that he's enjoying that hug you're giving him." With that, Levy's arms immediately and quickly unravelled itself around my head. I slowly looked up at her, and saw that she was blushing brightly. But she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Gajeel, who was looking away with an annoyed look on his face. Levy had heartbreak written all over her face and instinctively ran out of the guild. Lucy got up to go chase after her but Gajeel held her back.

"It's okay, Lucy." assured Gajeel "I'll go after her." Lucy gave a quick nod and he ran off and out the guild doors. As soon as he was gone, Lucy turned and walked over to Gray.

"You shouldn't have done that, Gray." scolded Lucy, but her voice didn't sound very angry.

"Yeah, I know." mumbled Gray quietly.

Juvia and I just watched as Gray looked down shamefully and Lucy gave him a glare. It was strange to watch but we both couldn't keep our eyes away from it. I leaned in a little closer, hoping that that my action would have been notice and we could move on from the awkward silence. I ended up brushing Lucy's arm with mine. Lucy didn't take any notice, but I, however, blushed furiously. I took a quick look at Juvia, wishing that she didn't see do that. Luckily, she had her eyes locked on Gray the whole time. I looked down and fidgeted, this time for real, because I was feeling immensely uncomfortable. " _I hope no one saw that._ " I desperately wished.

 **~Gray's P.O.V.~**

I saw it. I've seen it before but that was years ago. Back when I was a kid, I would see it whenever Lisanna talked about marriage to Natsu. It made him uncomfortable and flustered. It made him _blush_. After a long time, I saw it again. Natsu moved a little closer to Lucy and very slightly touched her arm with his. He blushed even brighter than he ever did with Lisanna. He briefly looked around a bit to see if anyone saw him blush. I was staring right at him and was surprised that he didn't notice me doing so. Then the realization came to me: " _So he likes Lucy, huh?_ " I thought to myself " _Now I know a way to make him more pissed off then ever._ "

I looked in Lucy's brown eyes. She had been looking at me the whole time but probably thought that was just staring into space when I was witnessing Natsu blush. I made the decision there and then. It was a stupid decision but I was gonna do it anyways. All that went through my head was that since Levy wasn't present, nobody's feelings were gonna be hurt (except for Natsu's). I couldn't believe how much confidence I had in myself. I stood up quite abruptly and said (with no problem at all) "Hey, Lucy, wanna go on a date?"

It was like someone flipped a switch. Even though I didn't say it very loudly, every guild member had heard what I said and immediately stopped and turned. I heard a little gasp beside me but I didn't turn to see who it came from. My eyes were firmly locked onto Lucy's, I was patiently waiting for an answer. Lucy's eyes were wide and her jaw pretty much dropped to the ground. I couldn't tell if she was scared or surprised, " _Maybe a mixture of both?_ " I thought. For some reason, I looked to my right, I found myself thinking " _Juvia… isn't there._ ". I looked back at Lucy, realizing that she hadn't said anything yet. She continued to stare then suddenly she ran to the bathroom. " _Dammit,_ " I said to myself " _I shouldn't have done that._ " I looked over at Natsu who had the most angriest face I had ever seen. But I still smirked.

 **~Lucy's P.O.V.~**

I was in the bathroom stall just trying to make sense of what happened. So, one minute I'm scolding Gray for falsely accusing Natsu of acting like a baby to get attention. Then out of nowhere, he asks me out. He just says it with no hesitation. I never wondered if he thought of me that way. I always assumed he'd end up with Juvia. My eyes grow wide as I remember the blue-haired water mage. " _She must be devastated right now._ " I sadly say to myself. As if on cue, I hear the soft sob of someone from the next stall. I know who it is. " _For Juvia's sake, I_ have _to say no._ " I think to myself " _Besides, I don't like him that way, right?_ "

Suddenly, a plan comes to me. I waited for Juvia to leave the bathroom (which was a long wait) and called for Gemini. I told them what happened with Gray and asked them to decline the invitation as me. They nodded their heads in unison and transformed into me. They (the other me) walked out the bathroom. When they left, I called for Virgo and asked her if she could transport from here to just outside the guild doors. She did the job without hesitation or questions.

When we were outside, she asked "Punishment?"

"Uhh, no." I replied as I shook my head. " _What is it with her and punishments?!_ " I wondered frantically.

 **~Gemini's P.O.V.~**

We walked out of the bathroom, leaving Lucy all alone. We knew exactly what we had to do. Unfortunately for Lucy, we weren't gonna do say no to Gray. We knew that this wasn't what Lucy wanted us to do but we liked the idea of Lucy and Gray being together. We walked calmly towards Gray and sat next to him.

"Yes. I'll go on a date with you." We smiled a very Lucy smile. We saw the shock on his face and giggled silently. Out of the corner of our eyes, we noticed a mixture of shock, anger and sadness on Natsu's face. " _Is he jealous?_ " we both thought. We looked back at Gray, who was still paralyzed from shock. It was kinda funny. "Pick me up at 7, my house." With that, we walked out of the guild casually and met Lucy outside.

"So, how'd it go?" asked Lucy anxiously.

"It went… well, I guess." we responded.

"What do you mean, well? Tell me every single detail."

"U-uh, we said yes and he had this look of shock on his face and then we told him to pick you up at 7." we said in a hurry.

It took Lucy a few seconds to realize what we did. Then she yelled at us, "How could you do that?! I told you to say no to him, NOT yes." She sat down on a rock and rubbed her temples, something she did whenever she was stressed.

"We're sorry. We just really wanted you and Gray to be together." we mumbled with guilt. We didn't like seeing Lucy mad.

"Why would you want me and Gray to be together?" she asked angrily "He's not even my type."

"Well, what _is_ your type, then?"

 **~Lucy's P.O.V.~**

" _My type?!_ " I wondered " _What is my type, anyways?_ " An image of Natsu grinning his trademark grin popped in my head and I blushed bright red. " _No, Lucy. He_ _is definitely_ not _your type. You don't even like him that way, right?_ " I shook my head rapidly.

"Lucy, we're sorry." said Gemini, with their head hung low (they were still me). "We didn't mean to make things complicated for you."

"It's alright," I sighed "I just need to figure how to explain all this to Gray. Ugh, I don't know what I should do." I buried my face in my hands and let out a very exasperated sigh. If you couldn't tell, I was freaking out (on the inside). Gemini sat down next to me on the rock and rubbed my back comfortingly. It was a little strange seeing someone, that looked exactly like me, rub my back but I thought it was nice of Gemini anyways.

After a few long minutes of brainstorming, nothing came to mind. I literally had no idea what to do about the situation I was in. I told Gemini to go back to the Celestial Spirits World because I could feel my magic power slowly draining my body. She was just about to leave when we both saw Gray in the doorway of the guild. Staring at us with a shock on his face.

* * *

 **Hopefully, you guys aren't too mad at me for adding a tiny bit of NaLe (Natsu x Levy) and a whole lotta GrayLu (Gray x Lucy). It's still a NaLu fanfic, don't forget! Look forward to the next chapter and feel free to give feedback!**

 **Lucy: YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T DO ANYTHING BAD TO ME!**

 **Me: No, I didn't.**

 **Lucy: YES, YOU DID!**

 **Me: No, I didn't!**

 **Lucy: YEEES, YOU DID!**

 **The whole guild: NO, SHE DIDN'T!**

 **Lucy: Whatever... *sulks in corner***


	5. Chapter 5: Did I hear that right?

**HEY GUYS, I'M BACK! SORRY, I TOOK FOREVER... SCHOOL, DEPRESSION AND WRITER'S BLOCK GOT IN THE WAY. MOST OF THE TIME IT WAS JUST PURE LAZINESS.** **HOPEFULLY, YOU GUYS AREN'T TOO MAD...**

 **Natsu: Ugh, I'm bored...**

 **Me: Why?**

 **Natsu: Just get on with the story, slow poke.**

 **Me: HEY!**

 **Happy: *chuckles***

* * *

Chapter 5: " _Did I hear that right?_ "

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

" _Oh crap, what do I do?_ " I thought to myself as Gray and I had the world's most awkward staring-contest.

Gray shakily lifted a finger and pointed it at me, then he pointed it at Gemini. "T-there's two of you?" He stammered. Gemini and I exchanged glances and then we both burst out laughing. We laughed so hard that we literally fell to the ground. When we finally stopped, Gray asked angrily "Seriously, what's going on?!"

"Gray, don't you remember us?" laughed Gemini "We're Gemini, Lucy's celestial spirit."

"Oh." said Gray "Wait, why is there two of you?"

"Um, well." I said "I asked Gemini to decline your invitation for me but that didn't happen." I gave Gemini a quick death stare before returning my gaze to Gray. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just don't like you that way." I looked down at my feet and fidgeted a little.

"It's fine."

" _Huh?_ " I thought to myself " _Did I hear that right?_ " I looked back up at Gray and he gave me a nervous smile.

"I only did it to annoy flame brain." admitted Gray.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused "Why would that annoy Natsu?"

~Gray's P.O.V.~

" _She's clueless._ " said my brain

"Yes, when I accepted your invitation as Lucy, Natsu looked quite annoyed." giggled Gemini.

"In other words, he was jealous." I smirked. The look on Lucy's face was hilarious. I've never seen anyone blush so hard.

"W-why would N-Natsu be jealous?" stammered Lucy, while looking away. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Well, I'm glad we cleared that up. But I need to tell you something."

"What?" I asked

"It's about… Juvia." said Lucy hesitantly

After a long pause, I said "Go on."

"Well, when I ran into the bathroom, I heard her crying."

"She was… crying?" I thought in disbelief. "Where is she?!"

"I don't know."

"I-I gotta go." I said in a hurry "I have to find her."

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

I watched as Gray ran into town to find Juvia. " _He really loves her._ " I thought as I smiled sweetly.

"Lucy?"

"Hm?" I turned around to see Gemini (who was STILL in my form).

"We'll be going now. Sorry about everything." said Gemini as they disappeared.

I sighed as I walked towards the door of the guild. I opened the door and Mira fell to my feet. "W-Were you eavesdropping?!"

"N-no, ok well, maybe… Yes." stuttered Mira as she got up. "But we know that Gray wasn't really asking you out now. So you don't need to explain it to us."

I looked at everyone in the guild and they nodded back. It seems the white-haired demon was sharing every last detail to everyone. The only person that didn't nod or even look at me was Natsu. I felt sadness tug at my heart.

I instinctively walked towards where Natsu was sitting. His face was on the table and he had his arms covering his face. "Hey, Natsu?" I asked as I sat down next to him. "Are you… alright?"

"NO, I'M NOT ALRIGHT. WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" yelled Natsu angrily as he lifted his head up.

I'm not always a patient person, especially when it comes to Natsu. So it made sense that I slapped him right across the face. It sure surprised everyone in the guild, they don't usually see this side of me. I don't think they ever have…

Anyways, everyone gasped. I looked at Natsu properly and realized that he had been crying. " _Why would he be crying?_ "

"W-what was that for?" asked Natsu, who was still in shock from the slap

"You can't just get angry at me for no reason!" I spat

"But there is a reason!" argued Natsu "You said 'yes' to Gray!"

"I guess he wasn't listening when Mira was explaining everything…"

So _I_ explained everything instead.

"Oh," said Natsu

"Why were you mad anyways?" I asked with my arms crossed

"Because Lucy's mine!" As soon as he said that, Natsu covered his mouth in shock. His face began to turn a deep shade of red.

" _Did I hear that right?_ "

The entire guild was silent. Something that was considered highly unusual. I was staring at Natsu who was still blushing furiously. He was looking at the ground, trying to avoid eye-contact with me.

"Uh…" was all I could say

All of a sudden, Mira Jane appeared by my side and let out an ear-piercing squeal of excitement. "The day has finally come! A NALU confession!"

"A what confession?!" Natsu and I asked in unison

Mira Jane fainted from too much excitement and Lisanna came over and nudged me with her elbow as she raised an eyebrow.

"HAPPY!" yelled Natsu in his widdle toddler voice

"What is it?" Happy yelled back as he flew towards him

"Take me home." said Natsu as he looked away uncomfortably

"A-Alright." said Happy hesitantly

~Natsu's P.O.V.~

" _I can't believe I said that. What is wrong with me? Why did I say that? Why on Earthland would I say that?_ " I frantically wondered as Happy carried me home in silence.

When we arrived at our little cottage, Happy asked me a million questions: Why did you say that? Do you like Lucy? Do you love her? Why didn't you tell me? Why aren't you answering me? Tell me!"

I stayed silent as I felt heat rising in my cheeks. "You're blushing! I knew it! You liiiiiike her!" teased Happy.

"Shut up!" I yelled angrily which only caused Happy to burst out laughing. I pouted knowing that nothing was going to make him serious about the situation.

I heard a distinctive knock on the door that silenced Happy. " _I've heard that knock before…_ " I thought to myself. Then it hit me, "Gray's here!" I yelled as I ran to open the door. Gray was standing outside with a look of dread on his face.

"I can't find Juvia."

~Juvia's P.O.V.~

Juvia is so sad. I can't believe Gray-sama would do this to Juvia. I thought Gray-sama cared for Juvia. It seems he doesn't. "It's like he didn't even know Juvia was there." I whispered sadly.

Juvia wanted to go somewhere that made her happy and water made her happy. So I floated in the Magnolia river as I let my tears fall. I had turned my entire body into water so I could blend in. It would seem strange to passerby if they saw a girl crying in the river. An hour or so went by and Juvia stopped crying. But she couldn't get over the fact that Gray-sama had broken her heart.

She felt relaxed now. All the tears had dried up or ha8d fallen into the river. She wasn't thinking about Gray-sama, or anyone else. Then she did when she thought she heard Gray-sama yelling Juvia's name. " _Just Juvia's imagination._ " Juvia thought to herself.

* * *

 **HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND THE GRUVIA PARTS. THERE'S GONNA BE A BIT MORE. POSSIBLY SOME MORE GALE. BUT I PROMISE THAT IT'S MAIN FOCUS WILL BE ON THE SPECIAL COUPLE, NASTU AND LUCY. I'LL TRY TO UPLOAD FASTER THAN LAST TIME. (probably won't) ANYWAYS, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT DOWN BELOW OR GIVE SOME FEEDBACK. THANKS! :)**

 **Juvia: Juvia is so sad...**


	6. Chapter 6: Chasing

**HELLO, MY LOVELIES! HOW ARE YOU DOING? I MISSED Y'ALL! HOPEFULLY, YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. MOST OF IT IS GALE.**

 **Levy: What's gale?**

 **Me: You and Gajeel**

 **Gajeel: Sounds good to me ~GIHI~**

 **Levy: EHHHHHHHH?!**

 **Me: DISCLAIMER! I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Chasing

~Nobody's P.O.V.~

"WHAT?!" Natsu yelled

"I know, I looked for her everywhere but…" Gray trailed off sadly. He looked down at the ground with guilt in his eyes. There was short moment of silence before Natsu broke it.

"You shouldn't have done that." Natsu scolded, crossing his small arms.

Gray chuckled "You sound like Levy."

"Speaking of Levy, where did she go after she ran away?" Happy wondered aloud.

"I don't know. I think Gajeel chased after her."

"He totally likes her." stated Gray

"I know, right?!" said Natsu and Happy in unison.

"Gray chased after Juvia as well." Happy whispered to Natsu, who broke into a huge grin.

~Levy's P.O.V.~

I wiped my tears away. It wasn't normal for me to cry over something like this. It was all Gray's fault. He made me feel uncomfortable. In front of Gajeel! Not that it matters…

"Ugh, why do I care so much about what Gajeel thinks of me?! Why does my heart beat faster when I'm around him? Why do I feel this way? Why… do I love him?" My eyes widened at the thought. "Was it possible that I… love Gajeel? No, we're only friends. Plus, he tried to kill me once. How could I ever love someone like that? He has changed since joining the guild, though."

"There you are." said a deep familiar voice.

"Huh?" I wondered as I spun around. It was Gajeel. "How'd you…? What are you doing here?"

"I looked all over the place for you. I didn't expect you to be hiding under this abandoned bridge. I thought you'd go to a library or a book store or something." He chuckled.

"Shut up.." I said quietly as I blushed. I lightly punch his shoulder. I tried to stifle a chuckle. But then I burst out laughing. Gajeel laughed with me until we had to hold on to each other from falling to the ground. When we stopped, I realized that we kind of in a hugging position. We stared into each other's eyes. I knew my face was probably as red as a tomato but I didn't let go. I wanted to stay this way. I hugged him tighter and rested my head on his chest. His strong arms made me feel safe.

We stayed silent for a bit until Gajeel suddenly said "You didn't need to run away, you know?"

I didn't look up. "I know."

"But you did anyways?"

"Yeah, I-I got embarrassed."

"I could tell. Bunny girl was gonna chase after you but I told her I'd go instead."

My heart started beating much faster. I was afraid he could hear it. Maybe he could feel it since we were so close.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked as I looked up and gazed into his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said with a smirk. His grip on my waist got tighter, but it was still gentle. And before I knew it, his lips were on mine.

~Lucy's P.O.V.~

Everyone was talking about it. What Natsu said earlier. I don't think he meant it in the way Mira seems to think it happened but it was… strange.

"Maybe, it was a side-effect from the Fairy Flu or something." I tried to convince myself. But it wasn't working. I heard exactly what he said. I knew exactly what it meant. What I didn't know, is why?

Mira Jane was taken to the infirmary since her blood pressure was way too high. After Mira fell asleep nice and calmly, Lisanna sat down across the table from me.

"So, he likes you that way, huh?" she blurted. It seems she (like everyone) thinks that.

"N-no." I stammered, blushing furiously "It was probably a side effect of the flu."

"I don't think so. I'm not sure if you know this but… Natsu and I… kinda had a past." she said looking away. My eyes widened.

"Really? You and Natsu were a thing?" I said with a huge grin on my face. "I'm totally gonna tease him about this later…"

"Well, no. It's kinda hard to explain…" she trailed off

"So, you weren't dating?" I asked, confused.

"What?! NO! Of course not!" she blurted, her face blushing wildly. "We were young, but we knew we liked each other…"

I couldn't imagine Natsu liking someone. But if it had to be someone, I wouldn't be surprised if it was Lisanna. She was kind and cute. "Maybe that's Natsu's type…" I wondered.

"Um, why'd you tell me that?" I asked

"I just wanted to let you know that Natsu is capable of liking someone." Lisanna said with a smile. "And his feelings for you are only going to get stronger."

With that, she left the table and headed for the infirmary. I was about to get up and tell her once again that Natsu didn't like me that way but the sound of the guild doors opening stopped me. I looked in the direction of the guild doors and saw Levy and Gajeel smiling. I ran over to them.

"Levy! Are you alright?" I asked worriedly

"I'm fine." she laughed. I noticed Levy gave Gajeel a quick glance.

"Is something suspicious going on here?"

"Here, sit down." I said as we approached a nearby table. "Tell me what happened after you left."

"Uh, well…" she said nervously. "Um.. you see, Gajeel found me and-"

"Where were you?"

"Under a bridge." answered Gajeel

"What?"

"I-I just wanted to cool off somewhere no one could find me."

"But Gajeel found you anyways"

"Yeah…"

"Go on. Continue the story."

"Well, not much happened after that so we came back here."

"Eh? You're not gonna tell her about the kiss?" whined Gajeel, who, I just noticed, had his arm around Levy's shoulders.

"Kiss?!" I whisper-yelled. "I knew something was going on between you too!"

"Please, don't tell anyone, Lu-chan." pleaded Levy

"Why not?" asked Gajeel and then he did the unthinkable. He stood up on the table, grinning like a madman and yelled "Levy is my girlfriend!"

The entire guild fell silent, again. Then cheers and whoops echoed throughout the guild halls.

"That's why…" mumbled Levy as she blushed furiously.

"Gihi."

* * *

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! GO AHEAD AND LIKE/FOLLOW THIS SO I KNOW THAT YOU WANT MORE! BY THE WAY, COMMENT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE GALE MOMENT! ALWAYS OPEN TO FEEDBACK! BYEEEEE~**


	7. Chapter 7: Infirmary

**HELLO EVERYBODY! I know, I know. I need to update more consistently. I'll admit, I've forgotten to write the next chapter on multiple occasions. Well, it's written and I'm currently writing the 8th one right now.**

 **Me: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

Chapter 7: Infirmary

 **~Happy's P.O.V.~**

"So… Gray?" I ask with a mischievous grin on my face.

"What?"

"Why did _you_ run after Juvia?" Finished Natsu

"Huh?" asked Gray confused. "Because I…" began Gray before blushing madly. He hid his face in his hands. We nudged him with our elbows and laughed.

"Well?" I ask

"Because… Because she's my Nakama!" yells Gray. He looks over at Natsu "You get it, don't you?"

I look over to see Natsu. He stares at him for a bit and finally nods.

"Why are you still blushing, Gray?" I asked

 **~Juvia's P.O.V.~**

Juvia opened her eyes and saw a clear blue sky. It was a beautiful morning. Juvia sat up and realized she wasn't in her bed. She was still in the river.

" _Oh right. Juvia cried herself to sleep…"_ Juvia remembered sadly

Juvia stood up and got out of the river. Luckily, no one was around to see her. But at this point. Juvia didn't care. She couldn't get Gray out of her head as easily as she thought she could. She walked past shops and diners. Happy people laughing inside. All cozy and warm.

Juvia sneezed.

"Does Juvia have a cold?" wondered Juvia "She should probably go to the infirmary…"

Juvia walked in the direction of the guild and stopped in front of the doors when she got there. She held her breath, scared that Gray-sama might be inside. She couldn't face him. She took a deep breath and opened the doors.

Everything look normal. People fighting, laughing, getting drunk, etc. She quickly scanned the hall for a certain exhibitionist. But everyone seemed to be fully dressed. She quickly began to walk to the infirmary but Levy and love-rival jumped in front of her.

"Hey, Juvia!" they both greeted in unison.

"Ohayo, Levy-chan! Ohayo, L-" Juvia stopped herself. Love rival has always been eyeing Gray-sama for as long as Juvia can remember. This time, she has gone too far. Juvia felt an overwhelming urge to fight her but suddenly she felt a painful throb in her head. She grabbed her head and groaned.

"Are you alright?!" asked Levy, concerned.

"Do you need to go to the infirmary?!" asked stupid dumb evil love-rival

"No, I'm fine!" I barked at love-rival

Then everything went black. I was not fine.

 **~Gray's P.O.V.~**

I opened my eyes to see Happy's butt in my face.

" _What a lovely start to the day."_ I thought sarcastically

I rolled over to avoid the sight and got face-to-face with Natsu. His snoring was loud as always. His breath… Don't even get me started.

"Wait a minute…" I mumbled to myself

His head was so much bigger. He was a toddler yesterday so how did this happen? I widen my eyes in terror as I put the pieces together. I slowly look down.

"Shit."

 **~Natsu's P.O.V.~**

I laughed with Happy when I saw Gray. This is seriously the best day of my life. He is so tiny. I couldn't stop laughing. Gray just glared at us. It just made us laugh even harder.

"Okay, stop it." grumbled Gray

"I'm trying so hard.. but I can't!" I laughed as I wiped tears from my eyes. Happy was rolling around and knocking pretty much everything over.

It took us a while but then Happy stopped laughing and it took a me a second to realize I was the only one laughing so I awkwardly stopped and tried to play it cool.

"Uh, what are you gonna do now?" I blurt, trying to forget the awkwardness a couple seconds ago.

"I should probably go to the guild and apologize to Juvia."

"What if she isn't there?"

"I gotta try anyways."

"Alrighty then! Let's get going!" said Happy

"Um, you guys can go ahead." I said while scratching the back of my neck "I think I'll just stay here."

"What? Why?" asked Gray

"Oh, is it because you're too scared to see Lucy after what you said?" teased Happy

"What?! No!" I blurted, my face very flustered.

"What did he say?" asked Gray with sudden interest

"Natsu told Lucy that he liiiiiiiiiiiiiikes her!"

"Seriously?!"

"THAT IS _NOT_ WHAT I SAID!" I yell, my face going to an unbelievable shade of red.

"Then what _did_ you say?" smirked Happy

"Uh.. well.." I stammered, flustering.

There was a moment of silence. Gray broke it.

"Can someone just tell me already?!"

"You do it." I told Happy

"Natsu said 'Lucy's mine'" Happy blurted without hesitation

Gray's small jaw dropped. He didn't say anything. I don't think he knew how to respond to that. Can't blame him. Neither would I.

 **~Levy's P.O.V.~**

I smoothened Juvia's soft hair as she rested in one of the infirmary beds. Her breathing was slow and shaky.

" _Poor Juvia_ " I thought " _Getting sick after having her heart broken._ "

"Damnit. I think she's still mad at me." said Lucy

"I'm sure she'll understand once you explain it to her, Lu-chan." I assured her.

"But what if she doesn't? I finally thought that we were getting closer… I think this may have ruined any chances of starting a proper friendship with Juvia. I should have explained it to her as soon as she came." Lucy said quietly.

I think I saw a tear run down her cheek but her bangs suddenly covered her face so I'm not sure.

"Explain… what?" slowly said Juvia.

"Juvia!" Lucy and I both said in unison "You're awake!"

We gave her a quick hug. I could tell from the corner of my eye that she didn't want Lucy hugging her but didn't have the strength to push her away.

"Hey Juvia?" I said softly "I think Lu-chan needs to tell you something."

"I don't want to talk to her.." Juvia mumbled. I pretended not to hear and got up.

"I'll give you two some privacy." I whispered to Lucy on the way out.

I closed the door behind me. " _I hope it goes well_ " I thought to myself

I walked down the stairs and as soon as I got to the bottom, tripped over something.

"Ow!"

"Oops! Sorry, Wevy."

"Wha-" I looked down to see a half-naked toddler "Gray, is that you?"

"No time to explain, Wevy." Gary said seriously with his baby voice.

"It's kinda obvious what happened.."

Happy flew over. "Gray, stop messing around. We need to find Juvia."

"You're looking for Juvia?" I said with a smirk.

"Shut up." Gray grunted, blushing ever so slightly. "Do you know where she is?"

"Um, yeah."

"You do?!" asked Gray excitedly

"You seem pretty happy about that" I continued to tease

"Just tell me where she is already! I need to talk to her." There was a faint glimmer of something in his eyes, but I couldn't tell what it was.

 **~Juvia's P.O.V.~**

Head…throbbing.. Throat…feels scratchy...

Juvia hears a loud BAM coming from the other side of the room. Juvia snaps her eyes open and whips her head in the direction of the noise. There, Juvia sees a small child with only his underwear on. The young toddler's eyes scan the room until they meet Juvia's eyes. He runs toward her as soon as he sees her and jumps onto the bed.

"Wait.. bed? What is Juvia doing on a bed? In fact, where is Juvia?" wonders Juvia as she finally notices her surroundings "Oh that's right, Juvia was on her way to the infirmary."

"JUUUUUUVIA!" The little boy wails as he flails his tiny arms around her body. "Are you okay?! Please be alright!" He cries.

"Eh… who are you?"

* * *

 **WHAT IS GOING ON? WHO IS DAT SMOL BABY? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! lol**

 **I just wanted to thank everyone who's followed/favorited my story and has given reviews. It means a lot to me. So please, if there's anything you have any feedback or ideas, please share them! I'm always trying to improve my writing and feedback is really helpful!**

 **See ya next chapter~**


End file.
